Bojack
is the leader of the Galaxy Soldiers who makes his debut in the 1993 film ''Bojack Unbound. His name is derived from the Japanese word bōjakubujin, which means "arrogance" or "audacity." This was dubbed as 'Bojack' for the English release of Bojack Unbound, while "Bujin" was used for the name of another character in the film. Appearance Bojack is depicted as having a muscular build, and resembles something of a gypsy-pirate. His skin is colored teal, his long hair is orange and he has a long scar scaling his face. Bojack has a maximum-power transformation which renders his skin chartreuse, his hair red and his muscle mass increased over the top (a trait which numerous foes encountered in Dragon Ball possess). His outfit is also shredded by the transformation. Personality Bojack is shown to have a bloodthirsty personality, as he mentions upon revealing to himself to Gohan that it was a long while since he "snapped someone's neck." He is also known to have little to no loyalty to his own comrades, as evidenced when he killed Zangya the moment she showed signs of fear and due to her being in the way of Gohan. He is also shown to be quite arrogant, as he firmly believes that he can defeat Gohan, and is prone to getting very angered when it becomes apparent that he is having difficulty fighting against Gohan. Biography ''Bojack Unbound'' Bojack is a ruthless alien who would stop at nothing to conquer the universe. Bojack could only be impeded by being locked inside of a star by the Kais of the universe, where he would remain for thousands of years. However, with King Kai's death following the destruction of his planet during the Cell Games, the link holding Bojack trapped is shattered, leaving him unbound to make his escape (hence the name of the movie, "Bojack Unbound"). Tracking the energy coming from the Cell Games to Earth, Bojack travels to the planet, accompanied by his henchmen Bido, Bujin, Kogu, and Zangya. Infiltrating a World Martial Arts Tournament funded by X.S. Cash for his son's birthday, Bojack seeks to eliminate every single fighter on Earth in order to be rid of any obstacles in the way of universal conquest. While his minions frequent the arenas, Bojack waits calmly in a ruined city where the final challenge of the tournament is meant to take place. Eventually, his minions gather the bodies of Future Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. Gohan, the only fighter still standing, lashes at Bojack but is interrupted by his minions whilst Bojack watches on. Before Bojack can finish him off using a Full Power Energy Ball, Piccolo appears, deflecting the attack with his Special Beam Cannon. Piccolo then engages Bojack himself, in a fight where he is quickly defeated with a Grand Smasher. Before landing a final blow with an energy attack, Trunks intervenes and fires a barrage of energy blasts, to which Bojack merely erects a blue barrier around himself. After Vegeta arrives on the battlefield he battles Bojack as a Super Saiyan. After defeating Vegeta, Bojack decides to assume his transformation, Super Bojack. After taking out Trunks, Bojack and his minions attack Gohan and manage to best him. Bojack then wraps his arms around the wounded Gohan, preparing to squeeze him to death. In an instant however, Bojack receives a punch in the face by the deceased Goku, who has somehow "broken the rules" and returned to Earth for a single minute. Gohan emerges as a Super Saiyan 2, effortlessly wiping out both Bujin and Bido. Becoming desperate despite insisting that Gohan cannot stop him, Bojack sacrifices his fearful, remaining underling, Zangya, when he pushes her towards Gohan and fires an energy sphere straight through her. Gohan evades this, prompting the delirious Bojack to attack head-on, only for Gohan to land a punch straight through the tyrant's stomach. Certain of the high threat Gohan poses, Bojack launches his ultimate attack, the Galactic Buster, which Gohan counters with a [[Super Kamehameha|Super Kamehameha]]. The two energies clash and result in an explosion through which both Gohan and Bojack rush through to attack each other, however one final punch into the flash of light ultimately kills Bojack. ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Bojack makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Special abilities *'Chaotic Tyrant' – A physical attack used by Bojack on Vegeta in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 as one of Bojack's Super Attacks in his base form. *'Dirty Criminal' – A counterattack used by Bojack on Zangya after Gohan kills Bido and Bujin. First, Bojack teleports behind the opponent, pushes him/her forward, and the he fires an energy sphere through them. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – A green energy sphere Bojack used against Gohan and Piccolo. *'Galactic Buster' – A green wave of ki similar to that of Vegeta's Final Flash which Bojack fires at his opponent. *'Galactic Blow' – An energy sphere used by Bojack in his super form. Bojack flies toward the opponent as he charges a Grand Smasher, then he places the Grand Smasher over the opponent's chest and causes it to explode, blasting the opponent away. *'Galactic Tyrant' – A Rush Attack used on Gohan while he was held by the Galaxy Soldiers' Chou no Ryoku. *'Grand Smasher' – A green ball of ki similar to that of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack shot from one hand. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Trap Shooter' – Although he is seen in the position for launching it on Piccolo, Bojack actually never used the Trap Shooter in ''Bojack Unbound due to Trunks' intervention. However, he uses it in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Psycho Barrier' – Bojack used this technique to protect himself from Trunks' barrage of energy blasts. It is also one of his Blast 1 techniques in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series *'Full Power' – One of Bojack's Blast 1 in his base form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Pump Up' – One of Bojack's Blast 1 in his Full Power form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Video Game Appearances Bojack makes his first playable appearance in a Dragon Ball video game spin-off in Super Butōden 2. He has since appeared in all three installments of the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, all of which allow his "Super Bojack" transformation to be played. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi he has a part in a saga called The Plan to Conquer Earth in which he gets his revenge by killing Gohan. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he and his comrades are dubbed the "Galaxy Soldiers". Bojack appears in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 as a playable character. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Tessho Genda *FUNimation dub: Bob Carter Trivia *Bojack makes a minor appearance in Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! Love Comes From Penguin Village where he is seen fighting Super Saiyan Goku in the background. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z